The Main Camp
The Main ''C''amp Episode Eight, Season Four, of Cold. Enjoy <3 The Main Camp The news shocked me to my roots. “What?” Snowbreeze’s voice was barely audible. Tessa had started to pace, but my wide blue eyes were glued to Duskshadow. “They’re going to kill Storm?” I felt like everything froze. Duskshadow looked uncomfortable, his dark yellow eyes flashing back at forth. Kitkat strode forward and smacked him. “They asked you a question.” He shook out his pelt and seemed to snap out of his trance. “They’re going to kill the leader Storm, yes.” The formality in his tone made me feel nervous, and I mewed, “What do the rogues think she is? A queen?” Duskshadow tilted his head, “Isn’t she the great leader of the Clans? Rumor says she saved them all.” I sighed. Graystorm butted in, “Obviously you’ve been living in a hole for the past few moons, because she was the leader of a group that saved the Clans, and the cat you’re talking to now is her sister.” And when did Graystorm become so diplomatic? Duskshadow’s eyes went wide and he dipped his head formally to me. “My apologies, I did now know you were Storm’s sister.” Of course you didn’t, everyone thought I was dead, remember? I merely smiled and mewed, “It’s fine, can you tell us where she is situated?” Duskshadow nodded, “She was in the main camp the last time I saw her.” Of course he knows what she looks like... “Take us there immediately.” Frosty, to my surprise, mewed. Tessa looked astonished, “We can’t attack now! We’ve just been in a battle, and we need to first rest and make up a battle plan!” Frosty’s cold, blue eyes raked over Tessa. The ginger she-cat winced, then remembered that she wasn’t part of Frosty’s group anymore. She glared back defiantly, and Frosty growled softly. Willowfur piped up, “I agree with Tessa, we need to rest and figure out a battle plan. Obviously the main camp is going to be heavily guarded, and they will be well informed that we attacked the side camp.” Kitkat merrily mewed, “You do know that Storm is dying tonight, right?” “And why is that a good thing?” Snowbreeze hissed. The brown and white she-cat blinked, “Oh dear, I didn’t say it was a good thing,” she purred, “I only wanted to remind you that she will be in ‘StarClan’ by the end of today. Surely that’s important, right?” I sighed and brushed against Snowbreeze, “We’ll rest until sunset, then we’ll attack.” “What if it’s too late?” Dawnfur mewed softly, her amber eyes gleaming, “What if we lose her before we get there?” “They wouldn’t,” Duskshadow mewed confidentially, “They want to draw the Clans in so they can slaughter you all.” Sounds fun. Brownhare stretched and mewed, “I’ll go hunt.” I stood up to join him, “I’ll come with you.” ~ After a few moments, both of us were standing waist deep in snow. Brownhare was muttering about how the snow wasn’t going to ever go away, and how he was going to be so glad when leaf-bare finally ended. I purred, a little amused at Brownhare’s grumpiness, “You usually show so little emotion,” I laughed, “And now you’re all being mad at snow.” He snorted and glared at me, which made me laugh even more, “And I supposed you love this weather?” I shrugged, it was true, I prefer the warmth of green-leaf that brought more prey than we could catch. Or at least I wish I could experience it. “Well, I was barely two moons old when green-leaf became leaf-bare, skipping leaf-fall.” I pointed out. Brownhare rolled his eyes, “And you hated it?” “No!” The word burst out of my mouth before I could stop it. Brownhare let out an amused sort of noise, and I laughed, “Okay fine, I wish leaf-bare would end too.” “We’re getting nothing done with all these mounds of snow blocking our way.” Brownhare sighed, “Let’s go down to the hunting grounds before we end up freezing here.” I only purred even more at his attitude and raced down the hill towards the Clan hunting grounds. ~ It turns out that the snow was not any better over there, but at least there were more prey to choose from. Brownhare settled for catching three mice, while I caught two rabbits. We ended up catching a fish (who knows how), and we lugged it back to where the others were waiting. Willowfur looked approvingly at the fish and Snowbreeze and I both took a rabbit. Brownhare passed a mouse to Dawnfur, and one to Graystorm. Frosty and Kitkat had excused themselves and went to hunt themselves. Graystorm and Snowbreeze were still chatting, and I smiled inwardly, knowing that Snowbreeze didn’t have to worry about Storm not liking her back, or Crowheart, who died long ago. Tessa scooted over to share the rabbit with me, and I passed it over to her as she flashed me a thankful look. When we finished eating, Frosty stood up, “Let’s make up a plan.” She mewed briskly, taking control. I padded over to her side, “I think we should split into two, or even three groups.” Frosty nodded, “We’ll attack from three sides. I’ll lead a patrol of my rogues, Kitkat will lead another, and you’ll lead your little group.” Willowfur muttered, “Kitkat can lead?” The brown and white she-cat rolled her eyes and retorted, “You can talk?” Willowfur fluffed out fur, looking a little too angry to speak back. I stifled a laugh and nodded in agreement to Frosty’s plan so far. Tessa caught on, “We’ll storm the camp in three waves, this way we have fresh cats coming in then the wave before them gets tired.” Brownhare agreed, “And, while you’re resting, you can swarm the prisons to get the prisoners out, and hopefully, get Storm out in time.” Anxiety to get my sister back fluttered in my stomach, and I struggled to keep a straight face and hold my ground. Snowbreeze pressed reassuringly against me, and I was grateful for the white she-cat. Tessa was pacing once more, and I knew her own impatient feeling to get Storm back. Willowfur then mewed, “What are we waiting for then, let’s get going!” I couldn’t agree more with the arrogant gray furred she-cat. Kitkat was still grooming, and Graystorm stood up and wordlessly led the way. Frosty weaved through us, then stopped by my side, “Just note that after this battle, we will be enemies once more.” She mewed quietly. I shot her an amused look, “As if we don’t know that already.” She rolled her eyes, “Let’s stop real fast, Kitkat and I must get our troops before we set out once more.” We waited impatiently for the rogues to return, and Brownhare leaned towards me and whispered, “We’re going to save Tigerstripe and Storm tonight.” I purred. “Yeah, isn’t this great?” He fell in step beside me, and I was glad that the brown tom was at my side, “Are you going to leave one day?” Brownhare glanced at me with clear, yellow eyes, “I don’t know,” he confessed, “I want to see the rest of the world, and I want to return to my own Clan one day.” A pang of sadness hit me, “I think you’d like it here.” He gave me a small, pained smile, “I’m sure I would, but it’s not my home.” “So that’s a no?” He didn’t reply, but I knew that one day, he would live the four Clans, leave me, and leave everything he knew here behind. “I’m sorry if you’re sad,” Brownhare mewed softly. I closed my eyes and shook my head, “No, no, you have the right to return to where you came from, and to the lands that your paws want to explore.” He looked away, “Don’t you feel trapped by the places you live in? The world is out there, and I want to know everything about it. Maybe... one day I’ll return to FireClan.” This was the first time I heard him mention his Clan. Slowly, and tentatively, I let my tail wrap around his. He stiffened slightly, and he mewed, “I used to be a medicine cat.” My heart fell. I knew about medicine cats, and how they had vows to never take a mate, “You’re not part of a Clan anymore, right?” I mewed hopefully, trying to calm my beating heart. “No, but my heart will always remain to the warrior code.” Why do I feel so sad that he will depart one day, and that I won’t be with him? He says so himself that he cannot take a mate, so I should not waste emotions on him. “I’ll still be here for you.” Brownhare mewed, before padding away. I watched him go, then sighed. There was no way in StarClan that Brownhare would even try to love me back. Maybe I was trying to hard. Tessa slid in next to me, “What was that I saw between you and Brownhare?” She purred, her eyes catching the light. Duskshadow was padding nearby, I hadn’t even realized that he was still there. He was hovering near Tessa, looking forlorn and he seemed to be trying to catch her attention. I rolled my eyes, “Nothing but some light talk.” More like heavy talk for my heart. Tessa snorted, “You two are sooooo cute together! I can’t wait until you two become mates.” I shoved her away playfully, “He won’t take a mate, remember?” I tried to ignore the sadness I felt. “We’re here!” Tessa and I exchanged gleeful looks, and I waited impatiently as Frosty organized the groups quickly. “Kitkat will go down first, then you, Shade, and I will follow behind you.” Frosty ordered. I dipped my head and waved my tail to my own “troop”. Soon it will be Storm’s once more. The satisfaction I felt at leading them to victory before was now edged with sorrow. Soon, they would all be listening to Storm. Soon, battle cries filled the air. My paws itched to be down there, fighting the ill-fitted rogues and aid Kitkat in slaughtering these merciless rogues that had terrorized the Clans for so long. “Go, Shade!” I plunged forward, thumping footsteps following behind me. Kitkat’s group broke ranks, and there were cheers from the opponents, only to be muted as we charged forward as fresh warriors. The sharp scent of blood filled the air, and I whirled through the rogues, seeing the leader pinning down Storm with his claws. Everything froze. All I could see was the stricken look on Storm’s face as she stared at me, her eyes filled with sorrow, and her breath coming in gasps. Emotions filled me to the brim, and I stared, wide-eyed as the leader smirked, digging his claws into Storm’s neck. Then there was a caterwauling shriek, and a snow white blob landed on the leader’s back. I rushed forward, cradling Storm’s head in my paws. “Storm, please wake up, Storm!” Her eyes fluttered open. “Thank the stars you’re alive!” I exclaimed. She purred weakly, then mewed, “Shade, get back to the fighting, Tigerstripe is still in one of those dens, and Frosty and Kitkat are behind you!” “They’re allies.” I corrected my sister. “They’re what?” I laughed, “We made an alliance with them, Storm, now let’s get going.” I pushed through the cats, clawing at the rogues who tried to block my way. Snowbreeze was still struggling with the leader, and Storm broke away to help the she-cat. I saw Brownhare tearing at a tom himself, and my heart lurched as the tom twisted around and sunk his teeth into Brownhare’s shoulder. The brown tom let out a shriek and lashed his claws out, digging them into the tom’s stomach. I emitted a sigh of relief, and continued towards the dens. “Tigerstripe!” I called out desperately. “Here!” A muffled response answered me. I tore open a bramble wall, revealing a bleeding, but alive Tigerstripe. I let out a sob of relief, lunging forward and burying my head in his shoulder. Everything I just felt in the past few minutes were released, and I was relieved that he was still alive. He purred, his eyes bright and warm as he surveyed me, “I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered, “I missed you, Shade.” “I missed you too.” We turned to pad outside, but a huge shape loomed in front of us. The leader was blocking the way. “You’ll pay, sister of the leader Storm.” I tensed as he bowled into me. Kicking him off and flying after him, I was aware of Tigerstripe’s warnings and his dark pelt fighting alongside me. We exchanged blows for a few more minutes, then the leader bared his teeth and lunged forward to tear me apart. I felt like the world was freezing for the second time in my life, or rather, this battle. Everything slowed down, and I was aware of the leader’s claws sinking towards my throat. Then everything accelerated once more, and Tigerstripe was laying in front of me, with a writhing leader fighting Tessa, who looked enraged. “Tigerstripe!” I crouched beside him, my eyes clouded with grief, “Tigerstripe, you’ll be alright, Brownhare will heal you and-” I heard him speak, “Shade, it’s going to be alright.” “No, it’s not!” I wailed, “You’re going to die, right after I was reunited with you. I don’t even know how I feel about you, or Brownhare, or anybody! I-” His tail stopped me, “Shade, it’s fine, really. I didn’t want to leave this world...without getting to know you. Without telling you the truth.” I stared at him, tears welling in my eyes. “I love you, Shade.” Forget Brownhare for this moment, Tigerstripe was dying, it was my fault, and I felt as though I loved him back. “I...I love you too.” His amber eyes smiled with his lips, and he whispered, “I’m so glad I told you before I left... Please don’t be sad, it breaks my heart to see you sinking in despair. You have Brownhare, and everyone else. Just...if you’re sad, I’ll be sad too.” I started to cry, as his eyes started to close. “Don’t leave me, Tigerstripe.” I begged. “I’ll never forget you...” The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold